


Potty Break Protocol

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bladder Control, Canon? What Canon?, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is helping, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In which Peter and Tony get trapped on a mission and Peter needs to go... Good thing the Iron Man suit has a Filtration System.  Maybe the Spider-Suit needs one too...





	1. The Incident

Peter and Tony had been trapped in the small space for over an hour and the Kid would not stop moving. He was constantly bouncing, fidgeting or attempting to pace in an area where there really was no room to do so. In fact, there was barely room enough for the two of them to stand without brushing elbows let alone attempt to pace. Especially since Tony had exited his suit. "Kid! Would you just stop!", he near shouted.

 

Peter stilled and looked towards the rubble blocking the door, Spider-man mask gripped tightly in his hand. "I can't, Mr. Stark... How, how much longer until they find us?", he asked sounding uneasy and automatically starting to pace again.

 

"For the eight-hundredth time, Kid. I. Don't. Know. The coms are still down. You'll know when I know.", He was getting aggravated. He knew the kid had trouble with tight spaces but he was being excessive, even for him. "What is with you? Do you need to piss or something?", he asked mostly teasing. When Peter hesitated he groaned. " _Oh my God._ You do don't you... Jesus Christ, Pete.  How bad?", he asked sounding horrified.

 

"I don't want to talk about it", the boy snapped.

 

"Yeah?  Well, I do. _"_

 

"Why would you _want_ to talk about it?", Peter nearly whined.

 

"Because", the man started before turning towards the fidgeting kid, arms crossed over his chest, "When you piss on the floor I'm going to be stuck standing in it."

 

"I'm not going to pee on the floor", he grumbled, still avoided eye-contact with his mentor.  He was frustrated and extremely uncomfortable at the moment.  His bladder was adamantly demanding release and all he could do was hold it.

 

"Hmm", the man hummed noncommittally. 

 

A few minutes later Peter broke the silence.  "Mr. Stark?  Can't you just use your repulsers to blast through?", he asked, still marching in place.  He needed to _go_ and the only way he was going to be able to do that was to get out of there.  

 

Peter had already tried to use his super strength to move the large beam that seemed to be the biggest obstacle.  When he had done so, the already crumbling ceiling started to shift, causing them to back off of that plan. All they could do now was wait until the mission was accomplished and they were counted as missing. "Pete, if you couldn't even lift that beam without the room collapsing, I highly doubt blasting it would go any better.  The others will be looking for us.  Don't worry."

 

But, worry Peter did because his bladder was beginning to pulse with his every rapid heartbeat and pulling the suit off and peeing on the floor was beginning to sound like a viable option.  Puddle be damned.  He wasn't going to pee himself in his Spider-man suit.  "I'm not worried", he lied, still scanning the small space for a reasonable place to empty himself.  "I just, I'm ready to get out of here.", he said, anxiety lacing his voice.

 

A few minutes of silence and Tony couldn't keep quiet about it anymore.  "Why would you not piss before the mission?",he asked, clearly annoyed by the entire ordeal.

 

"I didn't have to go then.  Besides, we were in a hurry.", the boy said through his teeth, turning from Tony so he could hold himself for a second or two.  The situation was becoming unbearable.  He wasn't sure how much longer he could put this off.  

 

Tony didn't say anything.  He just sighed.  They had been in a hurry, though not so much so that anyone would have protested Peter going to take a quick leak before they left or even after they arrived, really.  He didn't however, buy into the 'I didn't have to go' excuse.  They had only left the compound three hours ago and while Tony was just starting to think that _he could go_ if he tried, the boy was clearly about to piss himself.  It was at that moment that he was thankful for his in-suit filtration system.  When things got dire, he had a solution.  The kid didn't.  That may end up being his next project though because he didn't think he could take by-standing another situation like this one.  Then an idea struck him.  The boy could get in the Iron Man suit, piss and get back out before he needed it again.  Then they wouldn't have to stand in a puddle of urine.  "Hey Pete, Why don't you get in the Iron Man suit and make use of the filtration system?", he asked casually.

 

"Wh-what?  Does that even work? Like, really work?", he asked with trepidation.

 

"Of course it works!", the man all but snapped back.  

 

Peter considered the idea and while his over-filled bladder screamed _yes yes yes_ his brain was telling him _no no no_.  "But, like, how does it work.", he asked now marching place, fist tight by his side.  "Won't I still get pee all over my suit?"

 

"No.  You think I can't design something better than that?  I'm offended."  Then looking at the boy's legs crossing he addressed the suit.  "FRIDAY?  Be a dear and let the kid in the suit."  When it opened up and Peter made no move he looked the kid over.  "Go kid."

 

"Fine", Peter replied.  He couldn't take the constant fullness anymore, not even for five more minutes, so he made his way into the Iron Man suit.  He had to stand on his very tippy toes in order for the suit to accommodate him.  In a matter of seconds, he was closed up inside, sans mask.  He was right on the very edge of letting everything out in one go when he hesitated.  "You're sure, I won't ruin my suit?  Like, I could just take it off and then get in", he tried but the man looked at him with something between horror and annoyance.

 

"You are not going to be naked in my suit.  This is weird enough as it is.", the man said dryly.

 

"O-okay.", the boy stuttered out before taking a deep breath and relaxing his muscles signaling to his bladder that it could finally release.  The second the first spurt came out of him he panicked and tried to stop the flow only to have to cry out when a pain shot through is abdomen.  "I don't think it's working", Peter nearly cried, digging his toes into the floor.

 

"It's working just fine Kid.  Now hurry up and finish.  Unless you _want_ to be caught pissing.  I think I hear something through the wall over here."

 

"Okay, okay.  I'm going.", he said whimpering and biting his lip as he let go.  The piss rushed out of him in one thick gushing stream. 

 

He could feel the filtration system kick in and FRIDAY began to talk to him. "Filtration System has been activated.  All Hygiene protocols have begun and are at peak performance."  He almost didn't hear her as he sighed in relief.  Not caring that Tony could see the look of bliss crossing his face as he continued to pee full force.

 

Once done, he couldn't help but shiver slightly.  That had been the most intense pee of his life.  Lost in his own feeling of unadulterated euphoria he startled when FRIDAY spoke again.  "Filtration Cycle complete, five-hundred and sixty-two milliliters stored."

 

When Tony heard FRIDAY announce the amount of water that had been stored he was stunned.  The kid hadn't been exaggerating when he said he needed to go, that was for sure.  "Alright FRIDAY, let him out."

 

When the armor opened, the first thing Peter did was check his crotch for any damage and was happy to see that everything Tony had told him had been true.  It was dry and clean as if nothing had ever happened.  He considered asking how that worked but decided he didn't really need to know.  "Can, can um, I mean, would it be hard to, uh, put something like that in, in my suit?  For emergencies!  Not, like I want to pee myself all the time or anything..." 

 

"Sure kiddo.  We can work that out I'm sure.  _You'll have to test it you know_.", he said with a quirked eyebrow.

 

Peter shrugged his shoulders.  "Mm-hmm.  It's okay.  It'll be worth it."

 

Tony just laughed. He hadn't expected that answer _at all._ "We'll call it the Diaper Protocol.", the man tried, still attempting to get a rise out of the kid.

 

"Whatever you say, Mr. Stark.  It's still worth it.  I don't think you realize how bad I needed to go.  It was bad, like, bad bad."

 

Tony sighed, climbing back into his own suit, rescue efforts sounded close.  "Okay, you win, kid.  We'll look into a prototype first thing. You'll be able to pee yourself silly in no time at all"

 

Before Peter could retaliate, the wall beside then was carefully be opened while a burst of red magic came through and prevented any damage from collapse.  As they walked out and towards the group, Peter leaned over towards Tony, who had his mask still up.  "Thank you so much.  For everything.", he said smiling.

 

"No problem kid, but next time, to be clear, you damn well better go pee before the mission.  Perfecting a filtration system that works in your spandex may take some time.  In the meantime, if this happens again I swear I will make Karen remind you to go pee every time you put the suit on and every hour and a half after that. I'll call it the 'Potty Break' protocol.  Yeah"

 

Peter laughed.  "Yes, sir.", he said pulling the mask back over his face.  "I swear.  I will never leave the house again without going to the bathroom."

 

Tony threw his arm over the boy's shoulder.  "Good.  Now, let's get going.  We have to get back for debriefing.  Do you need to go potty again before we get on the plane?"

 

Peter frowned "Mr. Staaark...", he whined only succeeding in making the man bark out a laugh.

 

"God, I love you, Kid.", he said before he could stop himself but damn he meant it and when Peter returned the verbal sentiment his heart swelled because as stressful and aggravating as this entire mission had been he wouldn't change a thing.  Peter was his kid and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Test One

Peter and Tony had been working together on a schematics for the Spider-man suit's new filtration system for several weeks. It was frustrating Tony to no end and it was Peter who wound up being the one who to come up with that one little spark of inspiration that set the rest of the project into motion.  Unlike the Iron Man suit that had somewhat of a tank to store the wastewater, the spider-man suit was going to need a series of thin tubes that intertwined with all of the other wires and circuits.  It would have to be streamlined, secure, easy to clean and _foolproof_ in design.  It took some time but Tony had finally sorted out how to do all of that and had thrown it together in a quick mockup of the Mark II Spider-man suit.  That would be enough to see if it would function.  Once it did, they could work it into the latest Spider-man suit.  

 

All there was left to do now, was test it.  So, when Friday finally rolled around he had it laying across the workbench waiting for Peter to arrive.  It was going to be pretty easy to get the first test in.  The ride from the kid's school was two hours at a minium and because the school just didn't feed him enough and the boy had refused to let him cover the cost of packing a _second_ lunch each day, Happy always picked Peter up a snack on the way over.  As such it was pretty much par for the course for the boy to dash into the lab, drop his backpack unceremoniously to the floor and dart into the bathroom without even so much as a 'hello'.  All pleasantries were put on hold until after he had relieved himself.

 

Today was no different.  Peter skittered into the lab and tossed his bag onto the nearby couch never taking his eyes off of the bathroom door.  Tony, ignoring the established _'no talking until after I pee'_ precedent, shouted across the room to gain the kid's attention.  "Hey, kid!  How was school?"

 

Peter paused, hand on the bathroom door, turning towards his mentor with a grimace across his face.  "Um.. it was fine?  Can we talk about this in a minute?--"

 

"--Come here, I need you to try this", he said cutting the boy off.

 

"Can it wait a second, Mr. Stark?  _I need to pee."_

 

Tony smirked.  "Good because I need you to test this filtration system."

 

Peter sighed.  "Fine.", he declared before padding across the room towards his mentor who was holding out a suit for him to grab. Tony turned his back so the kid could change.  After a few seconds of shuffling, the boy spoke up in mild frustration.  "I usually wear my boxers under the suit..."

 

"Yeah, I know... we've discussed that."  Tony realized how weird that statement was the second it came out of his mouth but neither of them commented on it.  This was _for science._

 

 _"_ So... keep them on?"

 

"It's your suit, Kid.  Do whatever you want."  He didn't mean to sound exasperated but he did.

 

"But if I leave them on are they going to get pee all over them?  Or is it like in your suit?"

 

" _In theory,_ it should function a lot like my suit."

 

"Okay, well, I'm leaving them on.", Peter said before the rustling of clothes began again.

 

"TMI, kiddo.", the man said pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

"This whole project is TMI, Mr. Stark.",the boy scoffed. 

 

The man replied with a deep breath before adding, "Touche"

 

Then there was the sound of the Suit conforming its self to the teenager's body.  "Okay, you can turn around now.", the boy grumbled as he bounced lightly on his toes.

 

"Alright, come stand over here so I can plug this in and get some readings."

 

"Wait, am I just going to pee myself in the middle of the lab?", the boy asked with horror as he began to cross the room.

 

Tony never looked up for the screen he was staring at.  "I mean... yes?  Sort of."  At first, he sounded hesitant but then the irritation took over.  "This was your idea.  I told you we would have to test it.  Now, do you want to do this or not?"

 

"I do", the boy said sounded defeated.  The feature would no doubt come in handy at some point.  Part of the curse of a speedy metabolism was that you constantly had an empty stomach, a full bladder or both.  However, fighting with an empty stomach was far easier than fighting while trying to not wet yourself.  

 

"Great, then get over here so I can plug this in."

 

Peter hadn't even realized that he had stopped moving.  "Sorry", he grumbled as he shifted on his feet for a second before hurrying over to where he had been beckoned to.

 

Once Peter was in the designated spot, where the cord would reach, Tony attempted to get everything linked.   However, the boy's constant fidgeting was making it difficult and it was grating on his nerves.  "Pete!  You have _got_ to be still for just _a moment._   I can't get this in place if you keep dodging me."

 

"I'm not dodging you!", Peter said defensively.  "I just... _need to pee._ ", he nearly whined while trying to keep himself still enough for Tony to work.

 

"There, got it.", the man said before turning towards the newly appeared projection of stats and code.  "Okay, go."

 

"Right, right here?", the boy asked with trepidation.

 

"Where else, Kid?  It's not like this cord will reach much further..."

 

Peter stared down at the floor.  "This is going to work right, Mr. Stark?"  As badly as he wanted to let go right now, he was still nervous about the outcome.

 

"As I said, _in theory_ , this should work just like the Iron Man suit.  We had to change up a lot of things though.  It all worked like a charm in the Holographic Assisted Design software but you know as well as I do that _sometimes_ that doesn't mean it's perfect.  We won't know until you... well, _go_." 

 

Unable to hold it _too much_ longer anyway, the boy gave in.  "Fine.  You're not going to like, watch though right?"  while his need was urgent, he wasn't so desperate yet that what little modesty he had would be easily pushed aside.

 

Tony rolled his eyes.  "I'll be watching the data, Pete..."

 

Peter nodded and tried to relax. "Okay, that's good."  It didn't take long for his bladder to accept the invitation to empty its self right then and there.  The problem was that despite the fact that Karen was saying that the 'Diaper Protocol' had been activated and was functioning, Peter could feel his crotch and thighs getting warm and wet within the suit.  Oh, how he tried to stop the flow but his bladder was not having it.  "Mr. Stark!  It's not working.", he shouted in a panic fighting the urge to grab himself to assist his muscles in doing their job.  

 

Tony briefly glanced towards the boy making an effort to not make eye contact.  "It says everything is working.  I'm getting numbers here, Kiddo.  What do you mean by it's  _not working_?"

 

It was about that time that the suit had become saturated enough for the urine to leak through and pitter-patter onto the glossy lab floor creating a small puddle.  "Oh my God, Mr. Stark... oh my God...  I'm so sorry.", the boy practically chanted as he continues to empty himself halfway onto the floor.

 

Tony ignoring the kid's pleas for forgiveness, studied the information being presented to him.  It made no sense.  By the time the kid had finished, there was a puddle on his floor and a filtration system claiming that it had stored four hundred and eighty milliliters.  "Alright, Kiddo, we're going to need to figure this out.  Go ahead and change back into your clothes.  I guess you should shower too, there are towels in there."  He said it all in a very business-like manner in order to save the boy some dignity.

 

Peter, still standing in his own mess, hesitated.  "I, uh... I don't have anymore, um... underwear.  So..."  The fact that he had just peed himself on purpose in front of Tony Stark was not near as embarrassing as admitting that he was about to, unwilling, go commando in his jeans and really wanted assistance on that front.  

 

"Oh.", Tony stated flatly.  "I think I have a new pack for you upstairs in your room.  Hang tight.", he said before ordering DUM-E to clean up the mess and running off to obtain some sort of undergarments for the boy. 

 

By the time he got back, the teenager was already in the shower and the Spider-man suit was folder outside the door.  Tony tapped on the door to let the kid know that there was a brand new pack of boxers just outside and proceeded to pick up the damp suit.  It would need to be cleaned before he did anything else with it.   "Hey, Kid?", he shouted through the door.  How about we make this a sleepover?"  They were so close, he just wanted to get it done.  When the boy agreed he went ahead and let May know that he was keeping the kid for the night.  They had work to do.

 

 

 


	3. Test Two

Fresh from the shower, Peter made his way over to where his mentor was sitting and running the data over and over again. Once he got to where he could see what the man was doing he spoke. "Did you figure out what went wrong?"

 

Tony jumped at the sudden question.  " _Jesus,_  Kid.  How do you walk that quietly?"

 

"I don't know?  I mean, I don't mean to... did you though?  Figure it out?", he asked squeezing himself onto the bench beside Tony, despite the fact that the bench was clearly meant to only seat one.

 

Tony, who was wondering when he became okay with another person being so far into his personal space, scootched over just a bit to accommodate the boy before answering.  "I think so. I have an idea anyway... I think you just, literally  _flooded_  the system.", the man laughed.

 

Squirming on the spot, Peter hung his head.  "Really?  That's, that's possible?"

 

"Seems so", the man said still smiling at his own joke.  "I can't see anything else wrong here.  It's working.  I emptied the system with no issue and when I poured some water back into it, it had no problem taking it back in."

 

Peter hesitated, still fidgeting where he sat. "So, what your saying is..."

 

When the kid's words trailed off, Tony filled in the blanks.  "...the system we built couldn't keep up with your _tide,_ Kid _."_

 

 _"Oh my God.",_  He groaned.  _"_ I think that is the most embarrassing thing anyone has ever said to me..."

 

"Really?", the man said with mock surprise before quickly dropping that act.  "Ah, well, You're still young... give it some time.", he added with a smirk.

 

Having quickly recovered, Peter was back to leaning towards the information projected before them.  "It's fixable, right, Mr. Stark?  We just need to make it... what?  Work faster or something?"

 

"Something like that.  I've got a plan and I'm pretty sure it should take care of the problem.  For the time being... you need to drink some water."

 

The boy stood up but didn't make any move to go get the water his mentor had requested he drink.  "Shouldn't I wait until it's ready to try again before I do that?"

 

"Nope.  Should only take an hour or so to make the adjustments.  If you start drinking now, you'll be ready when I am.", he said as he pulled up the schematics to examine.  "Go ahead and grab a good bit, we might have to do this more than once!", he called out a moment later.

 

Peter just sighed and made his way upstairs to Tony's penthouse, where he tended to go to get drinks and snacks.  As he was grabbing an arm full of water bottles and juice boxes, that had been purchased just for him, Pepper walked in. "Hello there, Peter.  What are you doing?", she asked with amusement as she watched the boy struggle to hold onto what had to have been enough drinks for several people.

 

"Um... nothing?  Just, um, getting some water... and juice.  I like juice.  Uh, why, why do you ask?"  He was trying so hard to sound casual despite the fact that the situation made him feel so ill at ease.

 

"Peter, honey, is there a party going on somewhere in this compound that I don't know about?  Because that is a lot of water and juice for you and Tony alone.", she asked, her eyebrows displaying her obvious confusion.  

 

"No, um, Ms. Potts.  I just, he asked me to get a lot... we, we need it for the, uh, a project we're working on."

 

Pepper nodded as if she understood but then insisted on helping him carry it all down to the lab much to Peter's dismay.

 

hearing the doors to the lab open, Tony didn't even glance up.  "Okay, drink up, kid.  I'm pretty sure I've got this, so I'm going to need you to be able to pee in the next hour or--"

 

" _Ah-hem."_ Pepper coughed out to get her fiances attention.

 

"--oh!  Pepper, what brings you down here?", the man inquired, eyes darting between her and a very pink-cheeked Peter.

 

"I wanted to talk to you about the meeting I had this morning but...  _what are you two doing down here?_ "

 

"Nothing!", Peter shouted holding his hands up before him in a very defensive posture.  "It's, it's nothing, Ms. Potts.  I just--"

 

Tony sighed before cutting the kid off.  Pepper had walked in on enough awkward situations that this one hardly felt like the worst. "-- a filtration system for the kid.", he hurriedly supplied before he could be cut off by Peter's whiney rendition of his name.  

 

Pepper just sighed and looked back at Peter who was looking redder than ever.  "...and I suppose you're testing it?"

 

"Yes, ma'am", he mumbled under his breath.

 

"I see.", she said smiling with mirth.  "Did you ever hear about the time that Tony showed  _everyone, and I mean everyone,_  how the Iron Man filtration system works?  Like standing on a stage and everything..."

 

Tony paled.  "Pepper no, that's, that's not really necessary, now is it?"  He was attempting to remain casual but the comment had clearly piqued the boy's interest.

 

"He did what!?", the kid asked grinning ear to ear.  " _Oh my God_ , please tell me!"

 

"--To be fair, I was drunk.",the man interjected, realizing too late that this particular defense didn't actually make it sound any better.

 

Pepper went on to tell Peter every glorious detail about Tony's fortieth birthday party, taking time to thoroughly highlight his drunken demonstration before pulling out her phone and locating a video of the events. 

 

"I thought we paid to have all of those video's removed?", Tony griped as he watched his future wife betray him with the kid.

 

"Oh, we did.", Pepper supplied, glancing up.  "This is from my own  _personal_  server."  

 

"Fantastic.", he grumbled before pulling himself together.  "Alright, Storytime's over.  Come on Pete, we have work to do."

 

Pepper took that as her cue to leave and turned on her heels.  She had no desire to stick around for any of this.  

 

A bottle of water and three juice boxes later, Peter was sitting beside Tony, his right leg bouncing in place.  "Are you done yet?", he asked for the third time in the last thirty minutes. "I need to  _go_..."  He couldn't help it.  He wasn't exactly dehydrated when he started taken in all of the extra fluids and they were rapidly making their way into his bladder.

 

"Kid.  It's going to be _at least_ another twenty minutes.  More if you keep pestering me.", the man warned.

 

" _I can't wait that long._ ", Peter abruptly declared.  "I'm going to the bathroom!", he shouted, jumping up off the bench.  Tony just rolled his eyes unwilling to stop him.  The last thing he wanted was another puddle on his floor.

 

When Peter returned from his much-needed bathroom break, he found that Tony had an open bottle of water sitting on the desk for him.  Groaning, Peter started drinking it down. 

 

"What? You're the one that _just couldn't hold it anymore_...", the man accused.   

 

"The bathroom is  _right there,_ Mr. Stark.  It was  _taunting_  me...", the boy pleaded with a smile before sticking a straw into another juice box.

 

Tony didn't answer, he just sighed and continued tinkering with the suit in an attempt to get it ready for another functions test.  Another forty-five minutes later, he realized that this was taking longer than he meant for it too.  He was kind of glad the kid had decided to give in and take an urgent pee break earlier because he seemed to already be jittering in place again.  "Sorry, Kiddo, I'm working on it. Almost done." 

 

Peter just nodded in reply, if he thought he had to go forty-five minutes ago he was sorely mistaken.  No... _now_ he needed to go.  He was just considering running off to take another completely necessary trip to the toilet when Tony said he was almost done.  If went to go pee right now the man would surely be annoyed with him and Peter didn't want that, so he held it in with all his might, but not without complaint.  "How long is  _almost done_?", he asked through gritted teeth as he internally begged his bladder to keep it all in.

 

"Five more minutes.", Tony promised.  He had already sealed up the suit and was now rapidly typing in the code, which is unsurprisingly hard to do when you're catching second-hand anxiety from a teenager who was about to piss himself.  

 

It, however, didn't take that long and Tony was handing the suit over in less than three much to Peter's relief.  He began to strip himself out of his clothing long before Tony could get his back turned without a single care in the world.  All he could focus on was keeping his muscles clamped tight until he had the suit in place, whimpering as it conformed to his body as he shakily told Tony he could turn back around.

 

Trying to stand still so that Tony could connect the cable was near impossible.  Peter's bladder was pounding and he couldn't for the life of him stop fidgeting.  Tony finally let out a frustrated noise as he tried yet again to get everything in order to start the test.  "Kid, the sooner you let me connect this the sooner you can piss.  You know that right?", he asked sounding annoyed.

 

"I _know_.", Peter strained.  "I'm trying... but I really  _need to go_.  It's, it's,  _an emergency,_ Mr. Stark."

 

Tony rolled his eyes at the teenager's childish choice in words.  "So, hold yourself.", he said matter-of-factly.  "Whatever you need to do to hold still for like thirty flipping seconds."

 

Peter huffed but did as he was asked and was pleased that it actually worked and his mentor was able to get the plug in place.  "Can I go now?", he pleaded.

 

"Yep.  Go ahea--"

 

"--and it will work this time?"  He was near panicked with need but at the same time, he wanted reassurance that he wasn't about to pee on the floor again.

 

Tony placed a hand on the boy's tense shoulder.  "It should."

 

That was all Peter needed to hear because before Tony could make his way back to the bench set before the data box or even remove his hand from his shoulder, his bladder was already hastily evacuating the excessive amount of urine that it had been carrying.  "Sorry", Peter said in breathy relief as he made no effort to stem the steady torrent.  "I couldn't wait anymore.  It just... came out" 

 

Tony gave a quiet laugh of amusement.  "It's fine, you're fine.", he said giving the kid one last pat on the shoulder before sidestepping over to the workstation.

 

Both Tony and Peter were pleased to see that the modifications seemed to have worked perfectly and the system was now able to keep up with Peter's ample flow.  Together they stood in silence as they awaited Karen's results.  "Filtration Cycle complete.  five-hundred and eighty-three milliliters stored.", the AI finally informed them.

 

"New record", the man teased, chacing a glance at the boy.

 

"Yeah", Peter laughed lightly.  "I guess so...  It worked."

 

"It worked", the man confirmed.  "Go change, yeah?  We can eat some dinner and watch a movie or something."

 

Upstairs in the penthouse, they settled down on the couch eating pizza and watching a movie.   Peter surprised himself by finishing two cans of soda despite the ridiculous amounts of liquid he had consumed in the last several hours.  This, of course, meaning that Tony was having to pause the movie every forty-five minutes so that Peter could go pee.  

 

By the time the movie was over, Tony was placing a warm mug of hot chocolate into his hands.  It had become something of a tradition for them to share a late night beverage and chat before bed.  It seemed to help keep Peter's nightmares at bay which is why the man had offered it in the first place.  Something about being warm and close to the man before going to sleep helped him rest.  Tonight, however, the gesture just made the boy think jokingly to himself that he hoped he didn't pee the bed.


	4. Aftermath

Once his mug was empty, Tony was taking it from him to place it in the dishwasher, Peter, as always followed him into the kitchen yawning. From there, Tony was placing his arm around the sleepy boy's shoulder's and guiding him to his room before giving him a tight squeeze and a kiss on the top of his head.

 

Peter in his sleep-hazed state flopped face first into his pillows before groaning as the action caused tremors to course through his, once again, full bladder.  He stood up and shuffled his way into the connecting bathroom barely opening his eyes.  He tugged down the Pajama pants Tony'd had him change into part-way through the movie and sighed as his bladder began to shrink.  Once he was finally content again and had himself tucked away he managed to get himself back to bed.  He was asleep within minutes.

 

Despite the bed-time routine he and Tony had long since established to help prevent nightmares, Peter eventually found himself right in the middle of one.  Like the majority of his other nightmares this one centered around his time as Spider-man. 

 

_He was fighting in an alleyway with out of nowhere he was lifted off the ground by a large metallic bird.  He could feel the talons digging into his abdomen as he fought with all his might.  He was screaming, screaming for Mr. Stark to get to him.  To save him.  Before the Iron Man suit that he could see in the distance could get to him, the bird let go.  He was falling and falling and screaming for Mr. Stark.  It felt like he would never land but when he did it was inside of a warehouse.  It made no sense.  How could he have been falling from the sky and land in a warehouse?  There was not time to think about it before the entire structure was caving in.  He managed to pull himself out of the rubble just before Mr. Stark landed beside him saying, "Kid!  you're bleeding!"_

 

That's how Peter woke up.  Sweaty and out of breath, still able to feel the hot sticky blood pooling beneath him.  As he ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm his breathing it occurred to him that the wet, sticky feeling surrounding him was not fading with the dream and...  _oh my God, he had pissed the bed._

Any amount of calm he had managed to reclaim was now gone again. He hadn't wet the bed since he was eight.  When he'd thought to himself that he hoped he didn't pee the bed earlier that night he didn't _actually_ think it was a possibility!  "Shit.", he started repeating quietly to himself until FRIDAY's voice was ringing in his ears.

 

"Mr. Parker, you appear to be in distress, would you like for me to contact Mr. Stark?"

 

Peter's first thought was 'Yes! P _lease_!" but then he considered that he was sitting in a very expensive bed covered in his own piss.  Of course, it also crossed his mind that it might be okay to have Tony come help him.   It's not like this would be the first time today that his mentor would see him in wet pants but this time was different.   There was no experiment.  Just him having peed the bed in his sleep like a toddler.  

 

It was too late when he realized that he never answered the AI and she was automatically contacting Mr. Stark on his behalf.  The knowledge in mind he quickly pulled the discarded blankets back up over his saturated lower half.  Cringing as the now cooling material was pressed onto his skin.  He could smell the urine.  He hoped Mr. Stark couldn't smell it too.

 

It only took about three minutes to find out.  As soon as the man walked into the room he made a face that told Peter, he knew exactly what had happened.  Thankfully the man had just enough tact to not say a word about it.  "FRIDAY said you were in distress.", he said softly as he approached the bed.  "Bad dream?"

 

Peter nodded and the man came closer, sending Peter's nerves into a frenzy.  When Tony approached, ran a hand through his sweaty hair and smiled at him he broke down.  "I, uh, I wet the bed.", he said holding back the tears.  

 

Tony nodded and started to peel back the soiled blankets, unsurprised at the sheer volume of urine staining the sheets and covers.  "It's alright, Kiddo.  It happens.", he said calmly as he urged Peter to stand up. 

 

"Sorry I woke you up...", the boy whispered  "...and oh, my God.  Did I wake Pepper up too?", he added a little louder and more strained. 

 

"It's okay, Kid, really.  She doesn't mind.  Probably already back to sleep.", he smiled.  "Don't worry about it.  Let's just get this cleaned up so you can go back to sleep too."

 

"Yeah", Peter said still slightly breathless.  "Okay."  Swallowing hard he brought himself to his feet.  An involuntary whine escaped him as the piss that had soaked into his pajamas started to run down his legs.

 

"Bathroom, Pete.", the man quietly prompted with a slight nudge to the shoulder.  "Wash off really quickly.  I'll go get you some of my pajamas.  Yeah?"

 

After watching Peter make his way into the bathroom, he was back in his own room, trying to search through his pajama drawer for something that would fit the boy.  He startled slightly when Pepper spoke to him from across the room.  "Everything okay?  Did he have another nightmare?"

 

Unsure if the boy would want Pepper to know or not, he hesitated before deciding that Pepper was more than trustworthy.  She wouldn't say anything.  "Um, yeah... among other things...", he said finally pulling out the one pair of Pajama bottoms he owned that had a drawstring.

 

"Oh no.", she cringed.  "Poor Kid."

 

"Yeah... It's kind of my fault I guess.  I mean I was pushing him to drink all afternoon so we could run those test.  Of course, he also chose to down two sodas with dinner.", The man reasoned as he pulled an old t-shirt out of his dresser. "Then I gave him hot chocolate...", he added with remorse before telling her that he would be back and returning to the kid's room.

 

Back in the boy's room, he started to remove the dirty bedding and toss it into a pile in by the door.  He was just starting to pull on a new mattress cover when he heard the boy calling him. 

 

"Mr. Stark?"

 

"Yeah Buddy?", the man called back towards the cracked door.

 

"I'm, I'm done.  You have clothes for me, right?"

 

"Oh.", Tony said simply.  "Sorry, Kiddo.  I have 'em right here" he said passing the clothing to the hand that was now stretched out into the bedroom.  

 

"Thanks", the kid responded in earnest returning just in time to help Tony stretch the top sheet and clean comforter over the bed with several more quiet apologies.

 

"It's fine, kiddo.  All cleaned up.  Ready to get back to bed?"

 

"What time is it?", Peter asked with a yawn.  He almost wanted to stay up _just in case_ but he was afraid he had only been asleep for an hour.  When Tony told him it was three in the morning he had mixed feelings.  The fact that his bladder hadn't failed him as soon as he fell asleep was good to know but it was way too early to be up for the day.  He was _tired_.  _He was going to have to risk it_.

 

"So, yes?  Ready to go back to sleep?", the man asked him.  

 

"Um, I think so... actually wait!", the boy said hopping back up out of bed and dashing towards the bathroom.  Tony rolled his eyes as he heard the sound of water hitting the water.  It was baffling him, how the kid could possibly have any more pee left to give.  It wasn't much, but clearly, he did.

 

Upon his return, Tony smiled, tiredly.  "Ready now?"

 

"Mm-hmm", Peter said with contentment as he pulled the blankets back up.

 

"Good deal.", the man sighed before dropping a kiss onto he kid forehead.  "G'night, Kiddo.  You know where to find me."

 

 

"Yep.  'Night, love you.", he whispered already half asleep.

 

"Love you too Buddy", Tony whispered from the doorway.  Smiling all the way back to his room. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Real-life Application

After a few days, they finally had the filtration system in place in Peter's Spider-man suit. Seeing as installing it meant that he'd had to leave it with Tony and miss several days of patrol time, you can imagine how happy he was to have it back.

 

He spent the majority of the evening galavanting around the city, whooping and hollering as he swung from building to building.  It wasn't until after dark that things started to get exciting but that's how it generally goes.  

 

He soon found himself chasing after a group of suspicious looking individuals.  Not wanting to do too much before he had intel he was stuck tailing them in reconsent mode.  After an hour and a half, he finally felt like he had enough to nail them and did so with pleasure.  A few kicks, flips and snippy quips later he had all seven of the serial thieves webbed to the wall of a run down looking apartment building.  "You know, you really shouldn't take things that don't belong to you.  Don't worry though!  I'm sure the police will get it all sorted out.  I'd say 'see you later' but I'm pretty sure you guys will all be busy.  Bye!", he chattered as he swung away to the nearest rooftop. 

 

It was always nice to see watch the police come in and take over.  It made him feel satisfied.  Like he really helped.  Only, as he was sitting there he began to become uneasy.  Two things were currently registering on his mind.  First of all, he was nowhere near his neighborhood and while Karen could guide him back with no problem it sort of lead into his second problem.  He needed to pee.  Not that, that in general was a problem.  It's just that it was late and he tended to use the bathrooms of places he knew were Spider-man friendly.  He didn't know anything about any of the places currently surrounding him.

 

As such, he went ahead and stated to web back towards his own jurisdiction. Each tug of the web was causing him to clench his jaw.  He hadn't realized it was _that bad._ It shouldn't have come as a surprise though.  Just before his self-appointed mission to follow the criminals, a really nice old lady had given him a horchata to go with his churro.  It was really nice but it sort of had him in a bit of a predicament at the moment.

 

Back in a more familiar area, he scanned for any place that was open and had an available bathroom.  Several stops later he had yet to find one.  Probably because it was after one in the morning.  _May was going to kill him... maybe Tony too... perhaps they would just take turns, who knows._   What he did know what that his situation was becoming dire and he was still over half an hour from his apartment, as-the-spider-swings.  With his bladder urgently signaling that it wanted an immediate release, Peter decided to go to his last resort, well, his previous last resort anyway...

 

There was an alleyway between two abandoned buildings that never had any activity in them.  It offered decent coverage and he had used the large drain found in the middle of it as an impromptu toilet several times when he just couldn't make it anywhere else. It was much closer, so he gingerly started to swing himself in that direction.  He could feel the contents of his bladder sloshing with every swing and he was elated to see the alley come into view just a few short moments later.

 

He glanced around him and scurried into the extremely dark lane.  If it weren't for his enhanced vision he wasn't sure this would work and maybe that's why no one else was ever there to catch him.  He had just pressed the spider emblem on his chest to release the suit so he could finally get the relief he so badly needed when he heard a noise.  Whipping his head around he spotted a couple of men with flashlights and they seemed to be dragging something... perhaps someone behind them. 

 

Ignoring the protest coming from his painfully full abdomen he re-engaged the suit and crept up the wall to get a better look.  Crawling up the wall may not have been the best idea, he decided as he desperately wanted to cross his legs and couldn't.  Finally positioned above the men he could see that what they had with them was a girl, well a woman, he supposed.  Whoever she was, she was knocked out and the men seemed to be intent on getting her into the abandoned building, Peter was currently on.  Feeling like he had no choice, he had to neglect the strong urge to run to the drain and let loose everything he had been holding in for the last hour.

 

Clenching his muscles he dropped down directly on top of one of the men, hoping beyond hope that they didn't have any weapons.  He was in no state to do any of the fancy hand to hand combat that Tony had been teaching him at the moment.  As it were, none of them seemed to be an immediate threat to him, though the two _very drunk_ men definitely had some _very less than ideal_ plans for the _also very drunk_ woman they had carried along with them.  Dancing from foot to foot he webbed them up as quickly as possible.  "You guys really need to keep your hands to yourself.  Maybe not drink so much.", he quipped as he checked his handy work.   "Ugh.  You guys  _smell_.", he added as he took off out of the alley.  

 

Okay, so no open stores, no empty alley. He was officially out of ideas.  Okay, not officially out of ideas but he wasn't sure he was ready to make use of the brand new filtrations system.  He hadn't even had it for a full twenty-four hours yet. Pacing on top of the closest building his body was just about to make his decision for him.  He could literally feel his heartbeat in his bladder and he was pretty sure that was a sure sign that he was about to piss himself.  That being the case he decided to give in to the urge and just let it all go in one long rush.  Taking a deep breath he allowed himself to relax.  All his fidgeting stilled and he sighed a shaky sigh as he signaled for his bladder to empty.  

 

Peter stood on the rooftop blissfully peeing himself with gusto for no less than a minute before finishing up with a slight shiver.   Ready to head back to his apartment without any discomfort, he took off swinging. 

 

It wasn't until he was back in his room that he ran into any problems.  "Okay, Karen, how do I clean out the suite, I mean drain it or whatever."  He had no idea.  He's was in the shower or changing clothes every time his mentor had done it.

 

The AI answered immediately informing him that in order to clean out the filtration system he would need to hook it up to a very specific machine.  A machine that he would only have access to in Tony's lab.  _Awesome._ Seeing as it was after two in the morning it was going to have to wait.  At least it was Saturday and he had all day Sunday to get over to the compound to figure it out.

 

The next morning after breakfast, with a backpack over his shoulder, he decided to swing himself over to the tower.  It would only take him an hour and a half if he went quickly so that's what he did.  The idea was to sneak into his mentor's lab, have Karen talk him through how to clean out the filtration system and get out before Tony knew the difference.

 

However, luck was not on his side.  As he snuck into the lab window whispering for FRIDAY not to tell Tony that he was there a voice came seemingly out of nowhere and startled him.  "Kid.  What are you doing here? It's Sunday.  We didn't have plans did we?"

 

Shifting on his feet he tried to decide how he was supposed to answer that question.  "Oh, um, no, Mr. Stark. I was, um, just stopping by to, uh, take care of something?"

 

"Oh.", the man said as if he had clarified everything.  "Well, whatever you need Kiddo.  I'm just updating some code.  Let me know if you need any help."

 

"Mm-hmm", Peter answered before glancing around the room in an effort to identify what machine he might need but he was going to need help whether he liked it or not.  "A-actually, um, Mr. Stark.  I, uh, I need to...", he paused to sigh, his mentor staring at him with both eyebrows quirked in question.  "... it's the filtration system.", he said defeatedly.  "I need to empty it and I don't know how."

 

Tony's face went from concern to glee as he began to laugh.  "Already?  Jesus, Kid, I thought it was for _emergencies only--_ "

 

"--it was!", the boy cut him off.  "For real, it was. It was _urgen_ t."  His mentor was still laughing and he was getting annoyed.  He really needed to figure out how to do this by himself if Tony was going to carry on like this every time he had to use it.

 

"Alright, alright, here.", he said gesturing towards a small vacuum looking appliance.  The open end of the tubing is in the same spot as the USB.  Just connect it and hit the switch.  FRIDAY will let you know when it's done."

 

"Does it take long?", Peter asked cautiously.

 

"Not especially...", the man answered curiously.  "Why?  Do you have somewhere to be?  Happy or myself can drive you home when you're done."

 

"No.  I mean that would be nice but I was just wondering."

 

"Alrighty.  I'll leave you to it."

 

"Mm-hmm", the boy acknowledged as he began to fish out the tube the man had referred to.  As promised the entire process only took a few minutes and FRIDAY soon announced that the process was complete and that five-hundred and ninety-one milliliters had been extracted. 

 

Peter could hear the man whistling from across the room.  "New record!", he shouted towards Peter who was now glaring at him.  

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.  At least you know I wasn't lying about it being urgent..."

 

The man huffed a laugh and offered the boy a snack and a ride home, which was instantly accepted.  Anytime with Tony was appreciated. So he quickly changed clothes and hopped right into the car with the man, no questions asked, not realizing until later that he'd made a mistake.  He had absolutely meant to go pee as he was changing out of the suit but he got distracted by the idea that Mr. Stark wanted to drive him home.  That was a rare occurrence.  Usually Happy drove him around.

 

"Um, Mr. Stark?"

 

"Yeah, Kid?", the man asked without taking his eyes off the road.

 

Deciding it was best to just get it out of the way he opted to be blunt.  "I need to pee.  Can we stop?"

 

"We're only twenty minutes from your apartment.  You can't wait?"

 

Peter just shrugged his shoulders.  He could probably wait but he didn't really want to.  He already needed to go pretty badly.  He hadn't been since he got up that morning.  With his morning juice and the water that he had with his snack, his bladder was pretty full.  "Well, I mean, I could but I really just want to stop and go to the bathroom now.  If, if we can. ", he said as politely as the situation would allow.

 

"It's fine.", the man sighed.  It wasn't like he had any other plans for the day.  So off he exited towards the closest bathroom, kid shifting beside him.  "How do you even get into these messes?", he asked shaking his head.

 

"I forget?", the boy tried but it wasn't much of a defense. 

 

Tony just hummed a neutral acknowledgment and pulled into the McDonald's.  He rolled his eyes as he watched the boy practically trip over his own feet trying to get to the door.  It was clear enough to him that the kid would have probably peed on his seat before they got back to Queens if he'd told him no. 

 

Once the kid was back in the car looking far less anxious he asked him if he was ready to go.  With a nod of approval, they were back on the road.  Parked outside of  Peter's apartment, Tony took out a laptop and asked Peter to hand over his suit for a moment.  The boy did so hesitantly and the man plugged it up and began rapidly typing something into the code.  

 

Peter tried several times to glance over his shoulder to see what he was doing but was gently pushed away each time.  "Nope, not 'til I'm done, Kid."

 

A few minutes later, a grinning Tony was hitting the 'render' button leading Karen to speak out loud.  "Potty Break Protocol Activated."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
